


One Simple Touch

by pebis



Category: Back at the Barnyard (Cartoon), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebis/pseuds/pebis
Summary: Komaeda and Biggie Cheese sometimes wonders if there is something more between them than friendship.





	

Komaeda was having a blast. With Biggie Cheese on his shoulder and a bear in his hand, both he and Biggie were rapping to the beat.

"I'm so thankful to be spending this time with you, Biggie Cheese-san." Komaeda said with a smile.

Biggie Cheese gave him a grin and patted him on the head. "Anything for you Komaeda."

They continued rapping until the DJ changed song to a ballad. Komaeda fell silent and glanced over to Biggie Cheese who was humming to the song. He cleared his throat and gave Biggie Cheese an anxious look. "Hey... Biggie Cheese-san.."

"What is it Komaeda?" Asked Biggie and took a sip from his beer.

"Would... You.." Komaeda took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Biggie Cheese could hear hesitation in his voice and gave him a wry smile. "Of course, Komaeda.. Follow me" He jumped off Komaeda's shoulder and reached out his hand for Komaeda to grasp it.

Komaeda gasped and he couldn't help but to blush. He cleared his throat again and smiled nervously. "Yes, Biggie Cheese-san.." He took his hand and together they walked to the dancefloor.


End file.
